1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a portable, powered sharpener for cosmetic pencils and crayons, and specifically relates to a small, self-powered, self-contained, hand-held cosmetic pencil sharpener capable of being carried in a purse or in a pocket and that provides a sharpened cosmetic pencil or crayon having a properly radiused tip, permitting the cosmetic pencil or crayon to be sharpened easily, efficiently and without the mess involved with the disposal of shavings.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various devices have been provided for sharpening pencils. Some devices have been directed at cosmetic pencils such as an automatic sharpener for eyebrow or lip pencils, manufactured by Z-Pointe Inc. of Ariz. While the device is small enough to be packed away for easy transport in luggage for a week-end getaway, it is not small enough to be placed in a purse or a pocket, so that convenience is limited. Other devices such as the sharpener set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 5,379,817 to O'Neil et al. dated Jan. 10, 1995, designed for use with soft element pencils have been identified. While producing acceptable points by the incorporating blades having skewed cutting edges, devices such as set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 5,379,817 are also neither portable nor self-powered, requiring again, an ac outlet for power.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,815,507 to O'Rourke dated Mar. 28, 1989, is a portable, lightweight sharpener for eyebrow pencils. While portable, it is not self-powered in that it requires an Ac outlet for power and discloses a sharpening means that provides a tip that is sharp, and therefore susceptible to breaking while producing a deposit that is too fine.
Other devices such as set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 4,050,487 to Mabuchi et al. dated Sep. 27, 1977, disclose portable, self-powered pencil sharpeners. However, a device such as is disclosed by Mabuchi et al. is not suitable for use with cosmetic pencils or crayons.
Sooner or later, many women experience frustration in dealing with dull pencil-type applicators for eyebrow liner, eye liner or lip liner. The use of these dull applicators results in the inability to achieve the detail and precision that they desire. Furthermore, conventional manually operated pencil sharpeners are often constructed of inadequate materials, causing their blades to become dull prematurely, making it difficult to use while producing poor results. These sharpeners typically contain no means by which to catch the pencil shavings, leaving the user to dispose of them.
What is lacking in the art is a portable sharpening device for sharpening the tips of cosmetic pencils and crayons that is self-powered, yet is small enough to be conveniently carried in a purse or in pants pockets, and that produces a tip that is not so sharp that it produces an unacceptable fine line and that is susceptible to cracking, yet sharp enough to be used while not destroying the exterior of the pencil or crayon so as to shorten the life of the pencil or crayon by needless removal of material.